falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Angela Williams
|tag skills = |level =1 |alignment =Neutral |derived =Hit Points: 20 |height =0.975 |actor =Cindy Robinson |dialogue =AngelaWilliams.txt |edid =AngelaWilliams |baseid = |refid = }} DoctorThe Courier: "Will it take long?" Keely: "If you're heading back toward McCarran, tell Dr. Williams that she has my thanks as well. If you're in the neighborhood of Camp McCarran anytime soon, look for a Dr. Williams. She was one of the few people there I could tolerate. She seemed genuinely worried when I agreed to come out here, so if you could be a dear and let her know I'm okay, I'd be most grateful." (Keely's dialogue) Angela Williams is an NCR OSI researcher who is a colleague of Thomas Hildern in 2281. Background Raised on a cattle ranch out West, Angela Williams is a polite, fair, and above all, competent member of the OSI team stationed in the Mojave. Speaking with a characteristic ranch twang (driving her boss, Doctor Thomas Hildern, absolutely crazy), she received a comprehensive education from the Office of Science and Industry early in her life.The Courier: "Hildern mentioned the Followers of the Apocalypse..." Angela Williams: "Dr. Hildern trained with them, years ago. Not me, though. I'm an OSI girl." (Angela Williams' dialogue) Her current assignment is to OSI East, as head researcher on the Hoover Dam Project. Responsible for optimizing the power output of the Dam, Williams knows every inch of the power grid between it and Shady Sands.The Courier: "Are you a scientist?" Angela Williams: "I know I don't sound the part. Get raised by brahmin ranchers, and you never lose the twang. Drives Hildern crazy. But I know every inch of the power grid from Hoover Dam to Shady Sands. That's what we do here - try to optimize the power output from the Dam. Some of the others are working on an agricultural project, but... truth be told, they aren't making much progress. Not yet, anyway." (Angela Williams' dialogue) Occasionally, she helps out with other projects on an as-needed basis. In her own words, one's got to be flexible.The Courier: "What's your role here?" Angela Williams: "Head researcher. Mostly on the Dam project, but I help out on other things, when they need me. Got to be flexible." (Angela Williams' dialogue) She's not particularly fond of her superior, who seems more concerned with advancement of himself and his agenda, rather than science. It's more than his personality too: She's well aware of Hildern's tendency to take credit for the work of an entire team or throwing contractors under the proverbial bus in service of his ambition.The Courier: "How do Keely and Hildern get along?" Angela Williams: "Like a brahmin and a deathclaw. Though I'm not sure which would be which. Bad analogy, maybe - they're both deathclaws, in their way. Keely hates Hildern. She says he's more politician than scientist, and gets in the way of true discovery. And Hildern hates Keely because... well, because every time they meet, she makes him look like an ass. In front of important people, usually." (Angela Williams' dialogue)The Courier: "He seemed focused on results. Maybe not so much on people." Angela Williams: "SUCCEEDED He's not what you'd call... warm. Unless he wants something from you. And even then, it's kind of a cold warm. Most of the time, I focus on the science and try to forget him. He doesn't get mixed up in any actual work. Though he tells people that he does." (Angela Williams' dialogue)The Courier: "So Dr. Hildern takes credit for your work?" Angela Williams: "He sure does. Everyone knows it. I've just got to endure this job until the project is finished. But abandoning Keely... he crossed a line. Taking credit for other people's work is one thing. Sending people to die in the waste is another. If Hildern tries to recruit any more mercs, I'm going to warn them. What can he do to me? I'm the only one who can run this lab." (Angela Williams' dialogue) His latest ambition, the agricultural project, has already cost the lives of several, fueling Williams' dislike of the man. No loss has been felt by her more than that of Keely, a veteran ghoul scientist and the latest contractor to be sent to Vault 22.There Stands the Grass Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * There Stands the Grass: Angela is looking for someone to find Keely and get her back safely, if she's still alive. Once Keely is safe, Angela can be spoken to for a reward, before Thomas Hildern is spoken to. Receiving Angela's reward does not require recovering the data from Vault 22. Inventory Notes She is not counted as being a part of the NCR, and the Courier's NCR reputation has no effect on her. Appearances Angela Williams appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs If the Courier asks Angela's opinion of Thomas Hildern and the Speech check (25) succeeds, the Courier can leave the conversation and repeat this as many times as wanted, getting 25 XP every time. Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas scientists Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR characters Category:Camp McCarran characters de:Angela Williams es:Angela Williams pl:Angela Williams ru:Анджела Уильямс uk:Анджела Вільямс